The present invention relates generally to a microphone structure, and more particularly to a structure for holding a microphone and attaching the microphone to a percussion instrument or wind instrument. The structure is provided with means to absorb shock.
The microphone is generally mounted on a floor stand, which is located appropriately in the concert hall. The floor stand is heavy and must be adjusted in height and angle so as to maximize the effect of the microphone. However, the use of the microphone floor stand is not effective, especially in a concert in which a number of musicians are seated in the designated locations. A remedial measure is to provide a microphone structure by which the microphone is attached to a musical instrument, thereby resulting in elimination of the microphone floor stand.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art microphone structure 10 comprises two clamping pieces 101 for attaching a microphone 20 to the bell rim of a brass wind instrument. The two clamping pieces 101 is provided therebetween with a gripping space in which the bell rim of the brass wind instrument is received. However, the gripping space is generally too small to accommodate a wood instrument or percussion instrument.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, another prior art microphone structure comprises a seat 30 and a microphone 40. The microphone 40 is attached to the seat 30 such that the microphone 40 can be adjusted in position, and that the microphone 40 is attached to a percussion instrument, such as a drum, by the seat 30. The seat 30 is an integrally-made structure incapable of locating the microphone 40 securely in place at a predetermined portion of the drum, especially at the time when the drum is struck. The gripping space of the seat 30 is fixed and can not be therefore adjusted to accommodate the wind instrument.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a prior art microphone structure comprises a clamp seat 50 which is formed of a seat body 501, an upper clamp piece 502, a lower clamp pieces 503, two spring 504, and a movable piece 505. Before fastening the microphone to a musical instrument, the movable piece 505 is pressed downwards to compress the springs 504 so as to widen the gap between the upper clamp piece 502 and the lower clamp piece 503 to accommodate the side edge of the musical instrument. As the movable piece 505 is relieved of the pressure exerting thereon, the movable piece 505 is forced by the spring force of the springs 504 to move upward, thereby resulting in the clamping of the side edge of the musical instrument by the upper clamp piece 502 and the lower clamp piece 503. The compression springs 504 are susceptible to metal fatigue after the prolonged use of the microphone structure. As a result, the microphone can not be securely held in place by the musical instrument.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provided a microphone structure comprising a fixed clamp piece, a movable clamp piece, and a threaded rod by which the movable clamp piece is moved up and down so as to adjust the gap between the fixed clamp piece and the movable clamp piece to accommodate the bell rim of a wind instrument or the edge of a percussion instrument. The fixed is clamp piece and the movable clamp piece are provided with a shock-absorbing pad, which comes in contact with the bell rim of the wind instrument or the edge of the percussion instrument at the time when the microphone structure is engaged with the musical instruments. The contact surface of the shock-absorbing pad is provided with a serrated surface to give an added holding effect to the fixed clamp piece and the movable clamp piece.
The threaded rod is disposed in a receiving slot of a base such that the threaded rod is meshed with a threaded hole of the movable clamp piece, and that one end of the threaded rod is jutted out of the receiving slot of the base. When the one end of the threaded rod is turned, the movable clamp piece is actuated to move upward or downward so as to adjust the distance between the movable clamp piece and the fixed clamp piece. The base is provided with a locating hole for locating a microphone.